All That I Have
by SableDreamer
Summary: After the final battle, and that fateful kiss, Hermione thought that her world would be perfect. She and Ron would be together, and everything would be alright. But hearts have a habit of disagreeing with the mind. In the face of Ron's rejection, will Hermione be able to find a new path to follow? Or will her shattered heart destroy what hope she has left?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:: Hello, everyone! First off, I'd like to apologize for my long absence. I wish I could say that I've got tons of chapters up my sleeves for this and Betwixt and Between, but, unfortunately, that would be lying. Lately, I've been dealing with health and family issues, and a monstrous writers block. What you see in front of you is a product of my attempt to break said block. I decided that I liked it enough to post, and I hope you'll all enjoy it. I'm going to do my best to update my other stories, and possibly this one if there's enough interest.

Disclaimer:: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the place or characters therein. I'm only borrowing them for a time. I make no profit off of the writing of this story.

**All That I Have**

"Please, Ron!" a frantic voice shouted, "Why won't you give us a chance?" Hermione was nearly in tears. Years of waiting, of watching and hoping that he'd notice her and how much she loved him, and now, now it was all for nothing.

"I said no, Hermione! I just- I just can't do it. You're like my sister, and it's just... not right." By the end, Ron was staring at the floor of his messy bedroom, his face pale and splotched with red from emotion. With a sigh, he looked up, meeting her tearful, chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I wanted it to work. Really, I did. It's just... I don't love you... no, it's that I'm not _in_ love with you. You're a great girl, 'Mione, and no one will ever be able to replace you in my heart. But I just don't love you like that. I'm sorry." With that, the youngest Weasley boy turned and bolted out of the room, the sound of him rushing down the stairs of the Burrow soon following.

With a cry of anguish, Hermione crumpled to the floor, sobbing, her now tear-stained face hidden in her hands. All those years... and at the final battle, that kiss. She'd thought for sure that he'd finally seen her as the young woman she was. Now, though, now she wished they'd never kissed, so she'd never have had to feel this way. It seemed to the witch that her heart was literally breaking in two. Her chest hurt, and with every sobbed breath, the pain got worse.

So focused was she on her anguish and pain, she didn't even notice when her best friend walked into the room. Harry knelt next to her and slowly reached out to touch her shoulder. Startled, she looked up, her reddened eyes peering at him from between her parted fingers. She trembled at his touch, and it wasn't long before Hermione threw herself at him, pressing herself into his chest, her broken sobs muffled in his shirt. Tenderly, Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and held her tightly. He rocked her gently, softly murmuring encouraging words.

"It'll be alright, 'Mione. You'll see. It's alright." He kept rocking her, repeating those words over and over. He wasn't very good with crying women, and had never been calm when seeing Hermione this upset. His own green eyes held tears now. She was hurting so much. Hermione had been the first one; the first one to ever see him as just Harry. Even while she knew who he was, she always treated him like just another person. It hurt him to see her like this, brought low by the rejection of their other closest friend. So, he did the only thing he could think to: He held her tight, and vowed to somehow find a way to bring the joy back into her eyes.

Author's Note:: As always reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:: Wow! I can't thank you all enough! The response to this story has been better than I ever thought! Thank you all for reading, favoriting and following. It's because of you that I was inspired to write this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it! I'd also like to thank yaslanagirl for being the best beta ever! Thank you for putting up with my late night ramblings!

Disclaimer:: I do not own Harry Potter, much to my sorrow. I make no profit off of the writing of this fan fiction.

All That I Have

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Ron had cut all romantic ties with Hermione. Neither one had spoken to one another since. In fact, Hermione hadn't spoken at all. That's what worried him. He knew the reason Ron had been quieter lately was him trying to avoid any fighting or more hysterics. But Hermione... Hermione had been unusually withdrawn, hiding herself away in one of the spare bedrooms at Grimmauld Place. Harry had offered her a room, seeing as her parents were still in Australia with fake names and memories, and giving her a choice that wasn't the Burrow. She'd simply nodded, and they'd moved her meager belongings in the next day.

Harry stared at the door to what he now mentally referred to as 'Hermione's Room', his thoughts spinning nervously around each other. This had gone on long enough. It was bad enough that his best friends weren't talking to each other, but at least Ron was still talking to _him_! Having come to the conclusion that something had to be done, regardless of the fact that he had no idea what, the Boy-Who-Lived-Again had marched straight up the stairs intending on putting a stop to the current situation. Now that he was facing the solid oak of her door, however, Harry quickly realized that he didn't have a clue on how to fix everything. In fact, he wasn't sure he was even brave enough to knock on the door.

People would be shocked to know that their hero, the Chosen One, the Savior of the Wizarding World, was afraid to knock on his best friend's door. What they didn't realize is that Voldemort and a thousand Dementors had nothing on an angry Hermione Granger, or even worse, a weeping one. Swallowing nervously, Harry raised his hand and tentatively rapped three times. He cringed, half expecting the door to explode, but when nothing happened, he looked warily at the unassuming piece of wood. It was just a door. And it was still closed. There was no sound from within, and Harry's nervousness turned back into worry.

Even if she never said anything, Hermione usually at least answered the door. Frowning, Harry reached out and slowly turned the knob. He was willing to risk her anger, especially if it got her talking to him again, or, well, _yelling_ at him again. As he pushed open her door, the first thing the young man noticed was the lack of light. Everything was dingy, no lights brightened the room. The only illumination came from the window, which was half covered by thick drapes. Harry stepped into the room, searching the gloom for Hermione. At first he couldn't spot her, but he eventually found the witch sitting against the headboard of her bed, her knees tucked tightly against her chin.

After crossing the darkened room, Harry sat down next to her. She didn't move, didn't acknowledge him. Her eyes never strayed from the spot on the wall she seemed entranced in. Nervously, he touched her shoulder, hoping for some form of response. She flinched away from his touch, seemingly startled, and her eyes finally moved to regard him. Oh, Merlin, her eyes. Where they were usually bright and full of emotion and life, they were now dull and listless. The look of devastation in her eyes cut him to the core, and Harry couldn't bear it.

"Oh, 'Mione..." He whispered, "I'm so sorry." He'd left her here, alone, thought that she would be alright or come to him if she wasn't. He'd been wrong, and she had suffered for it. With not even a moment's hesitation, Harry reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his embrace. Hermione trembled in his arms, and, as Harry looked at her, he was reminded of the promise he had made to himself.

"Please, Hermione. Talk to me. Tell me what I can do to help," Harry pleaded softly, his arms tightening reflexively, protectively, around her. "I'll do anything to help you. Anything to make you happy again. Please, just tell me what!" His green eyes captured hers, his sincerity shining through.

A single tear trailed down her cheek as Hermione spoke for the first time in two long weeks.

"I can't."

Author's Note:: Please leave a review letting me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:: The response to this story has completely blown me away! Thank you all so incredibly much! Over 700 views! I can't say how happy I am! Thank you especially to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! You've all got me so happy I could almost cry! So! Without further ado (except for the disclaimer), I give you the next chapter!

Disclaimer:: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the HP universe. I wish I did, but I don't. Everyone can dream, though!

Chapter 3

"I can't."

Hermione struggled to hold in her tears. She'd been crying so much lately... And she was so _tired_. So very tired of the tears and pain. Surely, surely, she had suffered enough? With a pained sob, the witch brought her eyes back up to Harry's. The question, the _desperation_, in his verdant eyes were clear as day.

Suddenly, Hermione realized that she wasn't the only one in pain. Harry was hurting, and the realization that she was the reason for it hit her like a freight train. How could she have been so blind? She was hurting her best friend in all the world by withdrawing from him. And if anyone deserved to be happy, it was Harry Potter. Hermione wasn't sure how to stop his pain, seeing as she couldn't even stop her own, but she could explain. She could show him that none of this was his fault, that none of it was because of him.

"I-I can't tell you, because I don't know how..." Her voice was hoarse from disuse, "And-and I don't know what to do, Harry!"

Her words broke off in a sob. She hated this. Hated feeling helpless and weak, especially when this must seem so trivial to everyone else. For Hermione, though, this was as bad as Bellatrix's Cruciatus. After all, she would have endured worse that the mad witch dealt her for her friends, for Harry. For seven years she had dedicated herself to Harry and Ron. Their needs always came first. Now, though, now the fight was over - won! Couldn't she have happiness now? Did she not deserve it? Her sobs grew stronger, and she felt strong arms tighten around her in response.

When she glanced up at Harry again, she was startled by another realization. Her pain was his. He hurt for her. Not for Ron, but for _her_! He was here with her, when he could have been anywhere else. He... He had chosen to support her! Emotion welled up in Hermione's heart, emotion that, for the first time in two weeks, wasn't pain or sorrow. Warmth suffused her, and she reached up a trembling hand to wipe away the tears he had shed for her, her position mirroring his from mere moments before. Harry's eyes bored into her, piercing her to her very soul, and filling her with long thought lost hope and something else she couldn't name.

And Hermione did something that, just an hour ago, she was sure she would never do again.

She smiled.

Author's Note:: I know it was a bit short, but this is a series of drabbles, so I can't guarantee how long/short they'll be. This just seemed like the right place to end it. Please let me know what you think so far! And maybe what you'd like to see in future chapters! All comments are appreciated, so please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note::

Hello, all! I'm very sorry for the tardiness of this chapter. Between a full-time job and some fairly major health problems, I've had trouble getting this chapter written and polished. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! Every time I see those messages in my inbox, I'm filled with excitement. Thank you all!

Disclaimer:: No matter how much I want to, I don't own Harry Potter... I do however own copies of the books and movies. Not that that means much. *cries*

All That I Have

Chapter 4

When Harry saw her smile, it felt as though life had been breathed back into his world. He hadn't fully realized how very important Hermione Granger was to him, to his own happiness. He knew she was important, but the sheer magnitude had been lost on him. Now, though, now he felt as if he was seeing her with new eyes. Even with her hair a frizzy mess and dark circles under her eyes, she was beautiful. She was _beautiful_! The thought should have shocked him, would have, had he not just realized how very much she meant to him. The realization of the depths of his feelings overpowered his shock at the mere observation of something that he found he'd known for years. Yes, Hermione was beautiful, both inside and out.

And if he could just stop starring at her like an idiot and _say something_ that would be magnificent. A smile like that deserved a response, and yet, what to say? What could he say? Harry settled for a gentle smile of his own, and then decided that wasn't enough. Hesitantly, the young man brought his arms up and around her, before giving into his impulse and hugging her to him. He couldn't seem to help himself, she was soft and warm in his arms, and she felt so _right_ snug in his embrace. He didn't even realize how fiercely he was holding her, not until she started squirming in his grip.

"H-Harry! Harry, I can't breathe!" Her voice, a mix of huff and laughter, caught him off guard, and he loosened his hold, giving her a sheepish look.

She laughed again, and this time it seemed to come easier to her. She grinned up at him, her melancholy seemingly forgotten. That is, until she spoke again.

"Oh, Harry… I'm so sorry," Her chocolate eyes peered into his, "I should have realized how my behavior was affecting you. It's just…" Hermione paused, and Harry could see a struggle on her face. Hermione, the book-worm, the perfect student, was fighting for words and the shadow of pain darkened her eyes.

"It's just that, that it all was too much. Everything sort of culminated when Ron… when he refused me." Her head lowered, hair hiding her eyes, "It's not just Ron… It's everything: the battle, the-the funerals, and… my parents." The last was whispered and so full of pain that Harry instinctively pulled her closer to him, as if to protect her.

"What do you mean, 'Mione? I know that we haven't had the chance to go get them yet, but we can get that done soon." In fact, the Chosen One was already busy planning a trip to the Ministry to request a port-key in his head, complete with what he'd say if someone tried to stop him.

"It's… it's not what you think." Something in Hermione's voice stopped him in his tracks. There was sorrow there, and loss. He didn't understand. Harry gently gripped her chin and lifted her face and met her eyes, searching for an answer.

"Harry… The Obliviate can't be un-done. It's permanent."

The-Boy-Who-Conquered stared at her, uncomprehending. He was sure there were words there, in fact, he was sure he was supposed to understand them. Except that the words didn't make sense.

"Permanent? You… you mean?" Suddenly, the darkness in her eyes made complete sense.

"Yes. My parents will be Wendell and Monica Wilkins for the rest of their lives. And the Wilkins' don't have a daughter."

Author's Note::

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I was wanting to get across that not necessarily all of Hermione's angst is Ron related. She's not quite that desperate. ;P Please let me know what you think!


End file.
